1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to white light illuminators and reading lamps using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (light emitting diode) is a type of solid-state, light emitting component, which is widely used in daily life, such as in illumination devices or non-emissive display devices, due to the high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut of the LED.
White LEDs usually include blue LED chips which are capsulated in transparent capsulations doped with yellow phosphors therein. In operation of the white LEDs, blue lights emitted by the blue LED chips activate the yellow phosphors to emit yellow lights. The yellow lights mix with the blue lights to thereby obtain white lights.
In ordinary illuminators, the LEDs usually cooperate with light guide plates so as to convert point light sources generated by the LEDs into to surface light sources. When the white lights generated by the white LEDs pass through the light guide plates, the white lights are dispersed into many kinds of colored lights due to prism effect generated by the light guide plates, which decreases color renditions of white light illuminators. Therefore, there is a need to provide white illuminators having good color renditions.